The Darkness Inside
by TMarvoloRiddle
Summary: Something's wrong with Harry. Can he be saved before its too late? Or will the inner darkness consume him completely. After all you cannot change the soul.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys! First story with my new account. Please R&R! There is no beta forbthis chapter, but if anyone wants to volenteer? I hope you enjoy it x

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 ** _Bold: Parseltongue_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Chapter One: Gone in 60 Seconds_**

 ** _..._**

The wind howled through the empty street, as lamps swayed and creaked under the pressure. The storm clouds hung low in the sky, threatening to erupt in a dramatic cascade of fat rain drops, mighty flashes of lightning and thunderous claps. The summer certainly was not shaping up to be a good one.

A single leaf blew off a short stub of a tree and swirled into the air, landing on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive. The current tenants of the home had moved in when the house had been cheap back in 1977 and had clearly kept their home in top condition since then. Immaculate one might say.

The house stood proudly on two levels, identical to the others in the the street. The only factor differentiating the houses, was the perfectly pristine garden and its scattering of cheap gnomes and fragile pansies.

Inside, the house it was less than homely; a show home you might say, complete with boarded up fireplace. The combination of beige and brown walls offset horrifically with the green undertones of several different tacky ornaments. Family photographs finished the decoration, indicating a small family lived happy and proud in suburbia.

But all was not as it seemed.

One occupant of 4 Privet Drive was less than a welcome guest, and more off a mistreated servant boy. His room was the less extravagant of the all the bedrooms.

The room consisted of a creaky wooden bed, complete with an over used mattress; meaning the coils frequently stuck into the protruding spin of its skinny young sleeper. The room also had a standard desk and wardrobe, both sourced at the shabby second hand store two towns over. It was a somber affair, with its dark tones and scabby wallpaper. But it was better than his previous dwelling... The small, spider infested cupboard under the stairs.

An owl, Hedwig, hooted softly in between crescendos of thunder from her cage by the window, mourning a night of hunting lost to the storm. Her cries were quickly silenced by the pale fingers of her owner gently threading through the cage bars and into her striking white feather's. She was content... For now anyway.

Fifteen year old, Harry Potter sat by his window looking out into the storm, annoyance evident with the crease between his black eyebrows. The storm had been blowing for the good part of a week. Muggle newscasters spoke of the damage and power-outages now as if it was a normal part of daily life.

The young wizard was fed up with the proclaimed 'Storm of the Century'. All he wanted was the freedom to leave his 'home' and venture outside to explore. There was no freedom when he was stuck in the house, there was only chores, isolation and the occasional clip round the ear.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon howled from the bottom of the stairs. His booming voice breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" He yelled back, his voice considerably less hoarse.

There was a long pause, before "Dinner, NOW".

And that was how it went. Harry would trudge down the steps to the kitchen and prepare a meal fit for a hundred fully grown men, before making his way back up to his room without food and hungry. The hunger led to pain, which led to mood swings, which ended in an early night.

Things never changed.

...….…...

It was another week till the storm eventually passed, but the weather was still not the best. Harry was feeling moody and was practically climbing the walls with frustration. He wanted out! But as the list of chores kept building, there was no chance of escape.

"BOY!"

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled back in anger, decidedly not thinking.

It was then he knew what a big mistake talking back with such disregard had been. A loud gutteral roar echoed back up through the hallway and made Harry freeze. The roar was followed by the heavy pounding of footsteps and the sound of several locks being unhinged.

"You little wretch!" Vernon hollered from the doorway, as the flimsy door banged open to reveal a heavy set man, his stomach bulging in front of him.

"Bugger. " Harry mumbled under his breathe as he threw himself off his bed and pushed his back up against the wall, his hands positioned upward in a defensive manner. " I'm sorry!", he squeaked.

"I'm sorry!? That's all you've got to say! " Vernon stormed into the room, his meaty hands quickly grabbing hold of the scruff of Harry's neck. "This family has done everything for you and this is how you repay us? With disobedience!".

"I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry! I'll make breakfast right away. "

"Too little too late. We've forgiven you for your funny business in the past, but now The Dursleys are done!" Vernon shouted as he threw Harry to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a bang. "We want you gone, do you hear me you little freak!".

Harry cried out as Vernon stood on his pale fingers to reiterate his point.

" M'sorry" He tried one more time from the floor, his voice bairly carrying up to the taller mans ears.

" No more, boy. You have 5 minutes to pack your freaky stuff and get out. If I ever see your filthy little face here again, you'll wish you had died with those sorry excuse for parents. " Anger suddenly replaced the pain, as Harry scowled back up at his Uncle. "Shut up." He growled, before painfully pulling his fingers out from under his Uncles boot. Luckily it wasn't his wand hand.

Vernon laughed as he bent down and grabbed the front of Harry's oversized shirt, "Was that more back talk? Now is not the time to develop a backbone, you price of filth. Petunia tells me your mother was just the same. A disgusting freak with no respect. "

"I said, shut up!" Harry all but screamed as Vernon was propelled backwards and into the wall with a sound loud enough to rival that of a bomb. "You don't get to speak about them like that!", he continued to screamed as he jumped to stand, his feet in a defensive stance.

Harry didn't know why, but his anger was all consuming. He had never quite felt like this before, and he'd sure been angry a lot in the past. It was almost like a switch had flipped in his brain and all his feelings of disgust and hatred against his so called family had just been released in a great flood of emotion.

"Your just a filthy muggle who needs to learn his place", Harry didn't know what he was saying, he had never had anything but respect for muggles. After all he believed he was one right up until his Hogwarts letter had arrived. But he just couldn't control himself anymore, deep down this must have been how he really felt towards them; his family anyway.

"All muggles are scum..." A high, cold voice rasped through Harry's lips. Vernon's eyes grew wide as he looked at his nephew in a whole new light. He felt fear, real fear because of the dark haired boy towering over him. His eyes wild and feral. Nothing like the pint-sized half wit he had locked in the cupboard for simply breathing.

"Harry...I-"

"SHUT UP! You don't get to talk anymore! Scum should only speak when spoken too!" Harry bellowed before lurching forward, his hands flying to his uncles chubby neck.

Vernon's eyes bulged as his air supply was abruptly halted. The boy had never been so strong before, it was an unearthly strength. Strength a mere slip of a boy should not be able to possess. "I hate you..." Harry growled as his grip tightened, before it abruptly stopped all together.

Harry turned his back, still shacking with rage. He couldn't understand why he had reacted so badly, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret his actions. He felt nothing but pleasure; and pleasure was supposed to make you feel good , right? He needed something good in his life right now.

 _"That's good, Harry. Very good... Let the anger fuel you. He deserves to be punished._ " A small voice whispered through the teenagers head, as Vernon looked on oblivious.

"He deserves to be punished..." Harry repeated in monotone, his eyes distant as he descended on Vernon.

...

It was a bright summers morning when Remus Lupin arrived accompanied by a young women with a maine of bright bubble gum pink hair. They had apparated to a sheltered spot behind a bunch of trees. Both looked weary and starved of sleep, but they knew they had a job to do. It was that time of year again, the time where the order battled the mighty wit of one Vernon Dursley. The man was a menance. Plain and simple. He hated all things magical, and that meant that poor Harry took the brunt of most of that hatred.

Remus approached the front door and gently knocked. His heart was hammering as he waited for the enormous man to begin his yearly yelling match. What he did not expect however was a beaming Harry to thrust open the door and smile brightly up at him.

" H-harry?" Remus balked, as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Your early, Moony! Come in!" Remus tilted his head slightly and motioned for Tonks to follow. The two entered the house slowly, half expecting to be tackled to the ground at any moment. This was certainly not how they had expected the visit to go. Normally it was filled with harsh words and empty promises. Followed by an emotional Harry dragging his school supplies out from inside that godforsaken cupboard.

"Would you like some tea? Petunia can make you some. PETUNIA!" Harry finished with a commanding roar, as he flopped down onto the sofa picking up a small black box and pointing it at the other black box. Immediately, images danced across its surface and begun rambling on about something called Cricket.

"How did you do that, Harry?" Tonks asked in wonder, he body moving forward slightly.

"I just turned it on. It's a TV, nothing special. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met?" Harry replied cautiously, his eyes taking in the women before him.

"Oh right! Sorry. I know all about you, and you don't even know my name! Silly me, the names Nymphadora. Tonks will do just fine though. Wotcha Harry!" Harry raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow slightly, but did not reply. Petunia decided that the awkward silence had been her cue to enter, her finest China rattling violently as she sat the tray down. "Anything else you need, Harry?" She asked, her voice small and nervous.

"No. That's fine. But do tell Dudley I like my bacon crispy. Breakfast was horrible this morning. " Petunia nodded as Harry looked back at the television, she took that as her dismissal and practically ran from the room. Harry smiled slightly to himself before taking a cup of tea in hand and sipping it.

Remus didn't know what to make of the new Dursleys. If he had to say anything, it would be unusual. Petunia did not wait on the teenager hand and foot, and Dudley certainly did not cook. According to Harry that had been his job.

"What's going on, Harry?" Remus dared to ask, his feet still frozen firmly to the spot in the hallway. Tonks however had decided it was time for tea and was casually sitting on the arm of the other chair, blowing on a full cup.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked back innocently, his green eyes shining with fake sincerity. Something just wasn't right here, and Remus knew it. His cub was acting unusually and so was his family.

"Where's your Uncle?" Lupin enquired quick, his senses going nuts.

"Oh he's on a business trip. He won't be back for quite some time. "

Remus tilted his head slightly, deep in thought. Was that the reason for the good mood? No. It would not explain the sudden change in the rest of the family. Petunia was clearly terrified , faking obedience. What was the reason for the sudden fear? Harry was hardly a scary person. He was as intimidating as a door mouse to a cat. There had to be something else going on here.

"I think its time to go, no?" Harry chirped from the sofa, his tea finished. He looked almost impatient now.

"Of course, Harry! You must be dying to get away from this place!" Tonka practically screamed at the teenager, her hair flaring neon. "Where's your school things?".

"Dudley can fetch my things. DUDLEY!"

Seconds later, the fat boy in question barged into the room and dumped a bunch of Harry's things at Lupins feet. The werewolf looked concerned for the briefest moment before shrinking the trunk and picking up the backpack. The boy looked tired, his eyes were sunken and dark. His clothes dirty and large; he had lost quite a bit of weight. Harry didn't even bother with a 'thank you' before his cousin scampered back into the kitchen and back to his mother.

"Okay, we can go. "

Tonks exchanged a look with Remus, finally catching on that something wasn't right. Harry would need to be watch. Something had changed with the boy and it didn't appear to be for the better. Of course on the surface he was cheerful and calm. But something was lurking just below the surface. And what better place would there be to find out than, The Burrow?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow! 150 hits and 3 reviews!? I'm so honoured that you guys are enjoying my story. I just hope you like the direction the story will take. Please continue to share your thoughts with me and I appreciate all the support!

 _Italics: The voice_

 ** _Bold: Parseltongue_**

 ** _..._**

Chapter Two - What Doesn't Kill Us

...

On the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, the burrow stood in all its glory. The magically constructed building hidden deep inside the only forest in the village.

Inside its cozy confines, Molly Weasley rushed around her busy kitchen as black smoke billowed from a small silver pot. Muggle cooking, as it turned out, wasn't as easy as it sounded in theory. As a pureblooded Pewett turned Weasley witch, Molly was not familiar with the Muggle way of preparing food. It was new. It was exiting. But above all else, it was scary as hell. Sadly, her muggle-loving husband was nowhere to be found and at this moment in time Molly wished for nothing else but his unique expertise.

Mrs. Weasley had already burnt three different meals entirely. First there was the lasagne which had met an unfortunate end with the silver heat box called an 'oven'. Then there had been the spaghetti that she had just burnt, who knew you had too add so much water! And finally the pizza she had dropped on the floor earlier because it had been too hot too touch. Non-magical people must have a good heat retention in their hands to handle such hot items!

So now the safest bet was a simple salad with chunks of goats cheese throughout. Molly was certain that milk had come from cows but who was she to question the experts. All this struggle was for her to please her incoming young ward. She wanted to make him proud. She knew he had to slave away in that horrible home making meals for those terrible muggles; Molly wanted to put that little bit of effort in, to not only experience how it felt but also to say she had made it herself without the assistance of her wand.

"Mum! Harry's here!" Ginny bellowed from the landing as she ran down the staircase quicker than was safe, closely followed by her elder brother Ron. The eagle-eyed red head girl had been looking out her window watching for any sign of the raven haired boy all afternoon. She was clearly exited to see him again after so long! Yes, it had only been a few weeks but that didn't matter a Knut in her daughters opinion. Seeing Harry just made her Happy, her childhood crush never really disappearing. Who was Molly to argue with teenage hormones?

"MUM! Did you not hear?! HARRY'S HERE!" Ron yelled, further grating on his mothers almost shattered nerves.

"Goodness sake! Yes, yes. I heard, Ron. Oh Merlin." Molly panicked as she scurried around the kitchen putting the finishing touches to Harry's 'Welcome Home' meal.

It didn't take long for a soft knock to reach her ears and as three bodies walked through the crooked doorway. Remus entered first followed by Harry then young Tonks, her bubblegum hair still as bright as ever.

"Harry dear, welcome home!" Molly gushed as she took Harry in her arms and squeezed lightly. Harry did not respond like he usually did, in fact he was as stiff as a board in her arms. Of course the boy was still not entirely used to her affectionate advances after a life of hatred and isolation; but recently he had warmed up to all the hugs and responded with gusto. Something must have happened to change that progress. Molly was suddenly very concerned.

"I'm rather tired Mrs Weasley. Would it be okay if I lay down for a while?" Harry announced looking exasperated. It was hard to refuse him. "Of course dear. Ron's room like normal" Molly said, as she pulled away from her adopted son and motioned towards the stairs.

Harry politely nodded as he made his way toward the rickety staircase, passing Ron and Ginny as he went. The boy hadn't even acknowledged them. By the looks on her baby's faces they weren't entirely happy with his ignorance, their joint frowns making Molly's heart ache.

"A few weeks with those muggles and he turns into the ferret? Bloody git." Ron growled his ears turning a delicate pink with anger.

"Mum? What's going on?" The youngest Weasley asked her eyes full of confusion and worry now. Trust Ginny to pick up on an potential issue involving Harry. Her daughter really was too observant of the Potter heir; although it did raise a very good point.

"Yes Remus... What is going on?" She asked, her chest puffing up as her hands found her waist and her head tilted in the typical 'Moms-mad-at-you-you-better-run' way. All of the Weasley children knew it well.

Remus paled considerably.

...…...

They were insufferable! He had only been in the door thirty bloody seconds and already he wanted to bathe in acid to remove all of their cheerful joy. How could he have ever sought refuge here... Willingly!? It was vile. He had no control here, no power or sway. He was simply a parent-less child worthy of their pity. For all he knew, it was all an act. They couldn't possibly care about anyone who wasn't theirs, how could they?. Was Dumbledore paying them or something? ...Now that was a matter to investigate for another time.

Harry certainly had changed. Just, in his opinion, for the better.

Since his episode with his Uncle Vernon, Harry had embraced the new side of himself and the feeling of pure power that had came with it. Why wouldn't he after all. Before he had been a pathetic loser, who had allowed himself to be beaten by muggles. Someone who loved magic yet had never really embraced all of its majesty. His eyes had been opened that day and it was all thanks to the voice.

The voice.

That's what he had called it. He didn't know where it had came from, but all he new was it made him feel warm inside. It made him feel good. And most of all it made him really think about things. Rights and wrongs. Good and the bad. Light magic and dark magic. They were all the same, it was just the intent behind it that differentiated them.

The voice had appeared just shortly after he had unleashed all of his anger and frustration by tossing that fat whelp of a being across the room. It was like a light switch had went off in his head, suddenly making everything startlingly clear. Muggles were beneath him. Him, a wizard. Muggles like his obese Uncle and that horsefaced wife of his were ants waiting to be crushed.

The voice whispered to him. Encouraged those thoughts and bore new ones, to which he agreed with. It cared for him and was proud at his progress. Sometimes the lines between his own thoughts and those of the voice blurred; It was like his conscious. Leading him and building him into a better wizard. The wizard he was always meant to be.

" _I'm all you'll ever need, Harry_ ". The voice whispered sweetly; The words hissing seductively. " _I'm the only one who really cares about you, you know this._ "

"Of course I know this." Harry murmured as if in a trance, his eyes distant and clouded.

He should be afraid of the foreign entity in his mind, but for some reason it felt familiar. Like it had always been there but just not able to contact him. A door had been opened in his head and the voice had been freed.

 _"The bloodtraitor's disgust you, do they not_?"

"They do." Harry replied without a beat. His opinion had changed drastically since he had last seen everybody. Now he could hardly stand the sight of them. A few seconds had been enough.

 _"Then you know what you must do_." The voice anwsered before disappearing back into the dark recesses of his teenage mind. The voice had taught him well... He did know what to do.

...

"I think you have some explaining to do, Remus" Molly furiously whispered as they sat down round the uneven wooden table. Family and friends all packed tightly around its blunt edges, a secrecy ward concealing their conversation. Not to mention the disillusion spell to stop Harry from suspecting them in case he came back downstairs.

"I dont-"

"I can see it in your face, Moony. Don't lie." Came Sirius's voice from beside Molly. It was unusual to have the animagus anywhere that wasn't Grimmauld Place. But when his godson was involved, which was actually more frequently than the man would have liked, small sacrifices had to be made and of course his fellow marauder agreed.

"It isn't that I know anything for sure. Its more of a feeling. A sense if you will, coupled with an observation." Remus admitted as his eyes grew haunted. He had to admit, he really didn't want to face what he felt. Nor is suspicions. "His scent has changed."

"That's not the only thing that's changed, he's a git." Ron mumbled before being reprimanded by his mother.

"You will keep your mouth closed Ronald Weasley." She scalded then mumbled, "Shouldn't have involved the children."

Remus normally would have seen the amusing side of the Weasley's antics but not today. Not when his pup was in trouble.

"Go on Remus." Tonks encouraged.

"His scent... Is darker. Musty. And his eyes they- they're different. Cold, calculated. They've lost all warmth. But that's not the only thing... He's acting differently. His family seemed afraid of him. And that Uncle of his is missing, yet the family don't seem to have reported it."

"The Aunt and the cousin did everything Harry said. He had all the control." Tonks interjected.

The table fell silent. Deep in thought. There had been no reason for Harry to change so drastically. He had only been away from Hogwarts a few weeks. He had left a normal, happy wizard. The Gryffindor had been laughing and joking before admitting he couldn't wait too be rescued by another Ford Angela. No one had really thought to much about that statement.

"Harry hated the Durselys mum. They were horrid people." Ginny practically whispered. "I think they hurt him."

"Nonsense. He would have said something if they did." Molly began to defend before falling quite once more, perhaps she too was questioning whether or not that statement was fact or fiction. Remus feared there was something the adults had missed. Something huge.

"I'll kill them." Sirius growled, his knuckles white with anger.

"Harry didn't like to talk about it. It took a lot for him to even tell us. He has a thing about confiding in adults, so you lot had no chance. He didn't want help, he said he could handle it. Sorry we didn't tell you but he made us promise, I couldn't go behind my best mates back."

"We understand, Ron. Harry was always so strong, even when he didn't need to be. Poor boy." Arthur finally commented while squeezing his upset wife's shoulder to calm her sobs.

"What I don't understand is this abrupt change. If Harry has been dealing with this...abuse his whole life, how could a few weeks change that. " Tonks spoke up taking on an air of responsibility, the total opposite to her usual immature antics.

"That's what I'd like to know. Something's very wrong here and we have until Harry goes back to Hogwarts to find out what it is." Remus concluded, determination flooding the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: The reviews I have received so far have been wonderful. I'm so glad that everyone actually understands it! This is currently an unbeta'd story, so I would appreciated it if anyone wanted to volunteer their services! There's only so much spell checking this little kindle can handle. Also a little note, at the beginning of this chapter its currently 14 days before 1st September. Harry was picked up on August 13th and it is now currently August 18th 1996, Harry has turned 15 and going into 5th year. Hope that clears up the timeline a bit!

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 ** _Bold: Parseltongue_**

 ** _..._**

Chapter Three - Silence is Golden.

...

"Harry?...Mate?"

Ron peaked his head into the darkness that was his 'old' bedroom and squinted his eyes in the hopes he could locate his best friend somewhere in the gloom. It had been five whole days since Harry had arrived and things still hadn't changed; in fact, if it were even possible, they had gotten worse.

On the first day; Harry had stayed in the bedroom all day, refusing to share the room with anyone but himself; which had coincidentally, forced Ron to sleep on the floor of his twin big brothers room. He feared he would be woken up at any minute by either of the twins, unravelling a dastardly prank on their little Ronnikins. The youngest Weasley brother just couldn't understand why he couldn't just have his room back and force his twat of a buddy into another room! It wasn't too much to ask since he was being a total arsehole. So on the first day, Ron had been pissed.

On the second day; Harry had come down for breakfast. His face was paler than anyone had ever seen it before and his eyes were horribly sunken and dark. He made no small talk nor eye contact and hadn't broke into a smile once, despite the healthy dose of humour present at the table. Everyone was trying to stay normal, despite the circumstances. The boy had left shortly afterwards and remained alone upstairs in the darkness of his self-proclaimed room just like the day before. Ron was feeling irritated.

The third and forth day had passed with little to no contact with the green eyed boy in question. Everybody deciding instead to plan a staged intervention rather than simply rushing in half arsed and blowing any chances they had to finally find out the truth about what was wrong with Harry. The Weasley children had so desperately wanted to talk with him, they knew so much about him and how he handled things and this behaviour was just so out of character. They were running out of time, the start of term was quickly approaching and once they were back at Hogwarts there were so many places Harry could hide, that it would be almost impossible to help him. Ron was getting concerned.

So it was on the fifth day that the truth about just how serious things were quickly becoming was revealed to him. Ron was now deeply worried.

"Harry?" Ron tried again, his vision adjusting just enough to the darkness that he could make out Harry's small form lying on his bed staring wide eyed at the roof above. The boy had made no move to acknowledge Ron's presence, nor blink for that matter, but something just didn't look right?... He wasn't wearing his glasses! "Come on mate, put your glasses on and come down for dinner."

Harry blinked slowly, his eyes glinting weirdly in the light. Ron could have sworn they had been red a moment ago. But of course, that couldn't be true, it must have just been his friends eyes reflecting the vast array of orange decorations in the cluttered space. Yes, that was it.

"You've not eaten in a while, your bound to be starvin'. I know I would be!". He tried again, this time gaining a response.

"M'not hungry, bugger off."

Ron blinked, startled by Harry's rudeness. Of course they fell out now and again but he was never normally such an arse. He was always kind of polite, even when he was mad. This just seemed to add to the growing list of behavioural changes his friend was going through.

"Bet you are. You remember that time in third year when you didn't eat for a week because-"

"I said BUGGER OFF." Harry burst, throwing his upper body off the bed and scowling at Ron with all his might. The red head would never admit it out loud, but holy merlin it was actually kinda scary!

"R-Right you! I've had enough of this! Get your arse downstairs and stuff your face like you usually do! You love mums food, you love us! So stop acting like a stupid git and turn a bloody light on while your at it. Its like the Slytherin bolluxin' common room in here. And we should know. We've actually been there!".

"Finished?" Harry asked, his voice sounding higher than Ron remembered. "You sure do moan a lot, y'know?".

"That's it!? That's all you have to say?!" Ron yelled his face puce and his body shaking with fury.

"That's all I need to say, conversing with your sort I've heard is very unbecoming".

Ron froze, his eyebrows knitting together with confusion. What was that supposed to mean? His sort? "What are you-".

"Blood traitors" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to be in your house, I don't want to be with your family and I especially don't want to be around you. You and your family are filthy muggle loving scum."

The blow was instantaneous. Ron immediately deflated, feeling as if he had been slammed in the gut with the nastiest curse imaginable. This wasn't Harry... Harry hated the Dursleys, yes, but he didn't hate all muggles. And he never, not in a million years, would ever call his family blood traitors. It was an opinion that many, if not all dark purebloods had of them, but the Weasleys didn't care. Coming from Harry, now that was different. It just didn't make sense. For starters, he wasn't a pureblood, just a half blood but even half bloods had called them blood traitors in the past. The kind of wizard's and witch's who were desperate to become immersed in the old tradition's and hide the fact that they were not entirely pure. But hadn't the trio not had a conversation just last year about how not all muggles were bad? That really wizarding society needed the non-magicals to grow and develop? Hermione had been rather proud of that fact.

"Your not Harry". The words were sharp, bitter and final.

Harry smirked, a very Slytherin trait, not something the boy ever did and allowed himself a soft chuckle, "Oh, but I am. The new and improved version. The version that wants the hell out of this house, as soon as possible." The words turned to poison as he finished, leaving a nasty silence for several minutes.

Ron floundered, he didn't know what to do. He knew now that clearly this was either an imposter or someone was controlling his best friend. It couldn't be the imperius, because Harry was seemingly immune... So what could it be?

"Harry would never say that.." Ron began, letting his heart rather than his head do the talking for once. "Harry was always greatful when we 'saved' him every summer. He enjoyed it here, and our trips to Diagon were always the highlight of his Summer."

"I find it funny that you speak as if I am someone else, Ron. I know all that already. In fact, it makes me sick just thinking about how desperate I used to be. I made sure that this summer was going different from all the others. If I'm honest... I had those muggles eating out of the palm of my hand... Once the biggest obstacle was removed of course."

"Your Uncle. Professor Lupin told us he wasn't there when they arrived. He's not on business... Is he?".

If possible, Harry's smirk deepened turning into something wholly sinister. "The mans no longer our Professor you idiot, but...You got me. He's simply indisposed... Forever." However flipped the statement may have sounded, Ron understood its dark connotations. Harry's uncle was dead. He had killed him. But he couldn't have used magic! The Ministry would have been alerted straight away if he had!

"How did you-".

"Now, now Ron. That would be telling wouldn't it? And that's something you won't be doing anytime soon, isn't it? Unless you really want to see for yourself just what happened to my dear, loving Uncle?"

Ron shook his head, his neck suddenly very stiff. Harry was a murder... NO! This imposter was a murderer. He knew now more than ever that his best mate was either not in control, under some heavy mind altering curse or really wasn't ever present at all. Ron so desperately wanted to tell his parents but his fear of the consequences were overwhelming him. Harry always helped him be brave and without him there, he wasn't sure he could do it alone.

"If you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave. Its bad enough being stuck in this room without your presence infesting it any further."

Ron bolted for the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him with an ominous bang. Ronald Weasley was not a coward, the past four years had proved that, but without his support network he knew he couldn't do much of anything. It was time to write to Hermione and get her to the burrow as soon as possible.

...

 _"Your doing very well, Harry. Very well indeed._ " The voice praised as Ron left the room in a whirlwind of panic. He knew he should feel guilty about the way he was treating everyone, after all, they had done so much for him. But it was as if his emotions and morality were slowly being sucked away, leaving behind only the negatives. He felt angry all the time, spiteful too and a vast amount of hatred; the voice said that was all he really needed. Love was a useless emotion and brought nothing but pain, just like kindness and guilt. Happiness was good in the right places, like when you had just tortured your Uncle into a crying pile of fat and sweat before burning his body to ashes... All without a wand and all undetected by the Ministry of idiots. Now that was a reason to be happy. Apart from that, Harry couldn't really feel anything. Nor could he agree that he even thought for himself anymore, not really. He was taught by the voice, listened to it and did what it said normally without thinking about the implications.

"He's going to find a way to tell them. We can't let that happen." Harry whispered back into the darkness, his eyes once again glazed and distant.

" _Then you must stop him. Manipulate them, my little snake. Embrace your true nature and you will have them all in the palm of your hand."_

"My true nature?" Harry question, confused.

" _The hat wanted you to put you in Slytherin, did it not?"_.

Slytherin. The house of the cunning, ambitious and resourceful. If he used the Weasley's kind nature against them, they would perhaps lay off a bit. And if Ron ever blabbed, he would surely not be believed. Remus and that Tonks women really didn't know him all that well, so yet again he could use that to his advantage. Harry was sure Sirius was around the house on occasion, he was convinced he had seen a black tail disappear out into the side room just before he came down for that terribly greasy breakfast the other day... And the faint smell of wet dog was also a dead giveaway. If Sirius was keeping an eye on his beloved godson, and had been made aware of his 'behavioural change', he would need to be manipulated as well whenever possible. He needed to be the kind, sweet Harry they always remembered; who they thought he really was and thus do his work in secret... Without suspicion. But just who else had been made aware of his new attitude?

"What if Dumbledore suspects?" Harry asked, after all the man was his biggest obstacle at present.

" _That foolish coot will not intervene until it is too late. But heed this, do not make eye contact with him. The old man is a skilled Legilimens._ "

"I understand ".

There was much work to be done. A lot of backtracking and repairing, since he had been such a bloody Gryffindor. New ties needed to be made and skills to be learned, mainly to do with developing his skills in the dark arts. And what better place was there to do all that... Than Hogwarts?


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: A quick note to say that this story shall be updated every 10 days. So far I have stuck to that promise like clockwork. If I have any free days off work the chapters could become quicker!

Thanks again for all you support and interest. If there is anything you would like to see in this story, please don't be afraid to tell me... You might just see it in later chapters. A little shout out to my faithful reviewer Cii!- Yes Ron could and should tell Dumbledore but he is scared of what Harry is becoming and what Harry might do to him if he tells. Harry is going to be pulling some hefty tricks over the next couple chapters to make sure that Ron would not be believed if he did talk. Thank you so much for you review! And Emily! Your review really brought a smile to my face with your kind words. Thank you so much, I have read so many dark Harry fics that I didn't want mine to be a carbon copy! I wanted everyone's perspective and then Harry's struggle as the subtext.

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 **Bold: Parseltongue**

...…...

Chapter Four- Notice Me Not

...

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Hermione,

When are you coming to the Burrow?

Look, I really need your help... You see, it's Harry.

I don't know if you've heard anything lately but, he's changed. Not like cut his mop of hair kind of changed, although he has and so have I by the way... He's just not Harry anymore, if you know what I mean? I don't even know if I know what that means now-a-days. But I can't think what to do about it. That's where you come in, you girls think a lot right? You more so then most I reckon.

He's scaring me 'moine. You know Harry just as well as I do and the messy haired git is about as terrifying as a Crup! A really fluffy Crup, with big eyes and stuff! What I'm trying to write is he is like really, reeeeeally scaring me... Death omens in my tea cup kind of scary. I mean, I'm not scared of that dribble anymore! Maybe the first two or three... Maybe four times but not now! Old Trewlawny couldn't teach a Divination class properly if she tried teaching it with a Divination for Dummies textbook. The women can't see her reflection in a mirror let alone the future!

Holy merlin, I'm getting sidetracked AGAIN.

What I REALLY mean to say is, well... I need you. Please come soon.

Your friend,

Ron.

P,S: Ginny needs to talk to you. Something about a boy. You need to tell me everything! As a best friend you have an obstigat-oblivate... NO obligation! Yes an obligation to tell me, so I can hunt down that piece of slime and teach him not to touch my sister. Or look at her. Or breathe her air...

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Ron folded up the piece of parchment and allowed Pig; who was flapping around his head erratically, like the fluffy snitch he was, to take the letter on his tiny leg and swoop off into the humid August night. His heart felt a little lighter after that, not so full of, well heavy stuff. He knew deep down that he was taking the right course of action to protect everyone; this way he would be safe, His family would be safe, Hermione would be safe. All safe from Harry.

Little did Ron know that as Pig swept into the trees, the tiny owl did a quick dramatic dive down into the trees and manoeuvred back towards the Burrow. Its load, thrust from its tiny leg, releasing the not so carefully written letter into the former bedroom of one Ronald Weasley. A glowing pair of red eyes glinted with triumph. Ron had not seen; the boy had been too busy basking in the feeling of accomplishment and a job well done. Owls were such easily manipulated things.

...

Hermione arrived a week after the letter was intercepted, oblivious to the current situation and hopeful glances being sent her way by Ron. The girl had misinterpreted said glances as a sign the boy had really missed her and not desperate for advice and assistance. It had been agreed to keep silent on the matter of Harry's strange attitude, since his behaviour had once again changed drastically after Ron's brilliant 'intervention' the previous Sunday. Harry had made a plan, that was now clearly evident, to stop drawing attention to himself. The idea was brilliant, he had to give him that, but now he was all alone in the struggle to help his friend. The adults were now contented to sweep the previous episodes under the rug. All with the exception of Lupin of course. Ron remembered that his old teacher was a werewolf, and clearly could sense something was a miss. But that didn't help at all, since Remus would only occasionally visit the Burrow and never voiced his suspicion anymore. Bloody man should have told Dumbledore, since his old Professor didn't seem to be getting any threats from doe eyed Harry the liar.

Harry had bounded down for breakfast that Monday morning and happily dove into a large plate of bacon, eggs and sausage. Ron had stared, dumbfounded before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain when I first arrived, everyone." He had begun once he had had enough of his food, his eyes shining with shame all of a sudden, "It hasn't been the same without my Uncle around the house, he may not like me very much but he keeps the family stable. Without him, my poor Aunt and Cousin have been beside themselves with worry. They don't know how long he'll be gone for... Its just been so tough!"

Ron remembered rolling his eyes as his mother launched herself at Harry, her hands wrapping around his skinny frame. "Oh Harry, dear! We forgive you!". She had whispered as she continued to mother the big fat liar. Had it slip her mind that only the previous week her children had confided in the adults how badly the muggles treated their nephew? This was the biggest load of rubbish he'd ever had the misfortune of hearing! Harry's acting skills had certainly improved.

"I'm sorry all the same, Mrs. Weasley. Ron told me how worried everyone's been. He told me all about the secret meetings and Sirius being here too! I know he probably shouldn't have but I needed a kick up thee- ugh... backside to really see what I was doing to everyone. And Ron did just that. He helped me a lot. Thanks mate. "

So Ron was a hero. Having saved his best mate from whatever faze he had been going through and returning him to his old self. It was a load of bollox. Harry had sent him calculating glares all through-out the days that had followed his heartfelt apology, like they were a constant reminder of their little chat. He was to keep it shut, and in return Harry wouldn't hurt anyone. Of all the manipulative things! Merlin's balls, Harry had even instigated a few games of Chess and won! Ginny had practically swooned, and ran out of the living room, face as red as her hair!

That alone should have been proof enough that this Harry was an imposter. He never won. But unfortunately it didn't, so at present he was currently stuck sitting sandwiched next to Harry and Hermione in Madame Malkin's waiting to be measured for their new uniforms.

"We simply must organise a study group this year! I will not stand for bad grades from either of you two. This year is very important for us!".

Trust Hermione to structure their school year before the damn thing had even begun. Reading books and studying was just such a waste of time.

"Sounds great, 'Mione. I think it's time to prioritise what's really important this year." Harry replied, his chest puffing out proudly like a cat that got the cream. Hermione for one looked shocked to begin with, but recovered in record time. Her own smile wide enough to rival Harry's.

"You finally understand! Its taken nearly 5 years longer than it should have but now you actually get it! We must study in order to get the best marks possible for our futures! If only you could share Harry's enthusiasm, Ronald. You grades are lackluster at best."

"Yes, mother." Ron grumbled before rolling his eyes slowly and dramatically. "Study make Ron good wizard. I get it." The grumble, as was beginning to be a usual occurrence, went on deaf ears. Hermione had already launched into a long winded speech about job prospects and thinking of the future... If this was going to be the theme of the year with her, it appeared as if it would drag. Harry's grades were not even that good anyway.

"Miss Granger, dear! Step up, its your turn." Hermione grudgingly cut her speech short and shot to her feet as various measuring implements narrowed in on her lithe form. Harry shot her one last beaming smile before allowing it to fall as he locked onto Ron's gaze. Ron blanched and paled, but did not move as the boy scooted sideways closer, they were practically touching now.

"She knows nothing you know. Not quite the know-at-all anymore, I daresay."

"Sod off, Potter."

"Oh so its Potter now? What will people think! Your my best mate after all."

Ron narrowed his eyes, confident that no one would notice his change in demeanour. The shop was practically empty now and those that were present were busy. "I don't give a toss what people will think. Your lucky I'm even calling you that. I know your not him."

"Tsk, tsk. Still holding onto that childish belief? I think you'll find everyone else believes me too be the normal, care free boy I've always been. I simply suffered from a bought of nasty depression. It saddens me that you cannot see that. You did help me through it after all."

Ron snorted, who did this ponce think he was kidding? Everything was just wrong about him! Even the way he spoke, like some pureblood. A posh pureblood at that! Since he himself was a pureblood and spoke as rough as he would like. Proper diction was for wizards with a wand up their arse. "You might win an award for the performance you've been given y'know."

Harry leant in closer, their noses almost touching. "You know nothing, Weasley. You better put in more effort into keeping up pretences. It would be rather unfortunate for you if you didn't. "

Ron swallowed the sudden bile rising up his throat, resulting in a loud gulp. How had things gotten like this? The three best friends torn apart by something beyond their understanding, yet still together layered under false pretences as Harry had called it.

"Mr. Potter! Up ya come!"

Harry pulled away, his face once again transforming into a bright boyish grin before he rose elegantly to his feet and up onto the podium as Hermione jumped down. Ron hoped the tosser would fall flat on his face! When had he gotten a sense of balance, except of course on a broom, he was amazing on a broom just not so much on the ground. He's not Harry, that's why! Damn it he had to remember that.

"Harry's really matured, don't you think Ronald?"

Bloody-damn-it-hell, he and Hermione were going to have to have a very serious chat in private once she began to realise the truth. She just had to see it eventually... Right?

...

The day long shopping trip had been long, and spirits were subdued on return with fatigue. Fred and George had quickly disappeared to their room, no doubt with a hoard of stuff they weren't supposed to buy, to begin experiments for their pranks. Ginny and Hermione had retired to lounge in front of the fireplace and have that oh so important 'private' chat while Ron eavesdropped close by. Harry himself had taken to sitting in the kitchen writing furiously in a small black diary he had recently acquired earlier that day.

"Didn't know you had a diary, pup." Came an oh so familiar voice. Harry snapped his head up in the direction of the sound and inwardly winced. Sirius Black was here. He really was not in the mood for pleasantries right now. After all the voice had been giving him a lesson on new magicks and he really didn't want to have to cut that short to speak with his escaped convict godfather. The reason he helped that man stay out of Azkaban, he would never know. He just couldn't remember anymore. That had been another side effect of embracing the voice. Certain memories had started to disappear, nothing to be alarmed about, he was assured. Useless pieces of information he had been told, needed to be removed in order to further improve his knew self.

"I didn't know you would be arriving, Sirius... Looks like we are both at a loss." He spat sourly, snapping the diary shut so wandering eyes could not peak. "Shouldn't you be hiding from the law?"

"Grumpy are we? Cheer up kiddo, your ol'godfather knows how to sneak around undetected. What were you writing about then? Not keeping any secrets are you?".

Thankfully the playful twinkle in Sirius's eyes indicated that was only kidding around, Harry signed deeply. "No secrets. Just writing about my, uh- day."

"Well its good to see you doing something! You had me worried for a while. Heard you got that all sorted though. Good thing you have a friend like Ron."

Such a pointless excuse for a conversation. "Yeah, Ron helped me loads."

Silence fell in the Kitchen, as Sirius simply looked at Harry his brows momentarily scrunched with confusion. "Are you sure you feel better?", he blurted as he made his way over to his godsons side, his gaze never once shifting.

"I'm fine Padfoot. Never felt better." Cue million galleon smile. The reason for Sirius surprise visit still not actually being explained. "Is that all your here for? To make sure I'm alright? You shouldn't risk your freedom by coming all the way here! What if someone were to catch you? Marauder or not it could happen."

Sirius shrugged lightly and went back to thee unannounced staring contest. Things were starting to get weird.

 _"Dismiss yourself at once. Something is not right."_

Harry immediately pushed his chair back and grabbed hold of his diary, "Its late, Padfoot and I'm exhausted from the days events. It was great seeing you."

Harry darted for the staircase and did not look back. If he had, he would have noticed Ron had been watching the entire conversation and had been spotted by Sirius; who was now having a serious, hushed conversation ending in a relieved smile from Ron and a determined frown from Sirius


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry for the long absence! I've been working none stop. But I have passed 1,000 hits! This is seriously amazing. I'm a little sad that I'm still only on 11 reviews but I do understand. I don't always review myself. But without further ado, onto chapter 5! I'm currently reading 2 stories that haven't been updated in 5 years and its driving me mental knowing they won't be updated EVER AGAIN. It makes me very sad!

Next chapter ill drop some story names of some of my favorite's so you guys can read them too! Trust me they are sooo worth it! I also have a new Beta! She did help with thus chapter, but I'll announce her fully next chapter!

Now I know I have been doing first person, but the end of this chapter kind of jumps around with the action, my apologies if it throws some of you off! Please review with your opinions and anything you want included.

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 **Bold: Parseltongue**

...…...

Chapter Five - Fight Club.

...

"Do you think it wise to continue living with these pathetic excuses for wizards?" The voice questioned more forcefully than Harry had ever heard it before. It didn't make him fearful though, for he could never be afraid of it. His mentor had carefully guided him, kept him safe and promised him a life where he was in control of his own deeds, his own destiny. No more Dumbledore whispering sweet nothings in his ear, while his idiot friends spoke of such childish nonsense and followed him around like prized puppy dogs. None of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was becoming the most powerful Wizard of his generation and proving to everyone that he was not just a famous scar head who could do some fancy tricks and defeat dark lords at the tender age of one. It was hard coming to that conclusion after many years of brainwashing and manipulation. The headmaster didn't want to end up with another Tom Riddle on his hands after all. But is that what pushed him further into the metaphorical clutches of the voice? A sort of teenage rebellion?

Harry hated Tom Riddle. Of course, he understood the similarities they both shared, how the bastard had killed his parents... How even death couldn't hold back the sheer force that was the mans power and mind. But hate had slowly developed into envy, Harry Potter wanted that power. He wanted that control, where once he had never had any control before.

It made him wonder, if that was the same feeling that Riddle had had when he looked at Grindelwald? Had he once had a voice too, and if so was this really history repeating itself? If so, Harry couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He knew deep down that what he was doing was wrong, but he was too far gone now to fight it. His morals had been one of the first things to disappear back when it was only himself and the voice at Privet Drive.

The voice offered guidance, comfort and it-he was almost... Dare he say it?... The parental figure he so desperately needed in his life. He had started off second guessing himself, the ideas of right and wrong blurring significantly. Then the blackouts began, and after that... He had felt better. Sure there were gaps in his memory, but the voice filled him in and told him not to worry. Why wouldn't he believe it? It had never lied before, unlike the bloody headmaster. His lack of emotional tendencies and feelings had just been the icing on the cake. It had completed his ascent into an infinitesimally better Wizard. And cemented his loyalty and trust in his saviour.

"I-I guess not." Harry mumbled, his mind momentarily registering fear. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? "I-um, I don't really want to leave. There isn't long left. Only twelve days." That was right, wasn't it? He liked the burrow, he felt safe there. He wanted to stay. The voice- he was wrong! It was... Messing with his head... It was-

 _"No, Harry. You do want to leave. You hate the Burrow. You feel nothing but loneliness and neglect when your here. You are a spare part, the only purpose you coming here provides is so you can be easily monitored. You remember that now... Don't you, Harry?"_

"Yes." Harry replied, his voice once again monotone and his eyes distant; New memories flooding into his mind, replacing the old. Warping and sucking away the fear. Fear was for the weak, it had no business infecting his mind.

 _"Good boy. One day soon, you can return and thank them for all they have done. Take your revenge. But now is not the time. You must take your leave now, and quickly. They suspect."_

...

Ron Weasley felt triumphant as he moved out into the hall with Sirius. He had been right all along, and now he wasn't the only one aware of the massive load of tripe coming out of his best mates mouth. It was quite the accomplishment to know that not only did Remus Lupin suspect something was still very wrong; But when Sirius Black admits he believes you... That's when things start to become very real. And very serious.

"Does everyone else know? Or are they all still fooled by that sweetness and light act?" Ron asked, His voice hushed. If Harry overheard their conversation, the game would be over.

"No one's fooled, don't worry about that. They're all acting just as much as he is." Sirius commented looked smug, happy to get a one up on whatever was messing with his Godson. In a moment of childish madness, Ron compared the mans grin to that of an over-excited Labrador's. If he ever became an Animagus, he prayed to whoever was listening that he would not take on any traits of said animal. Because bloody hell! If it was a vegetarian... Nope, Ron shuddered, there was no way he would like or enjoy and willingly eat broccoli or sprouts. Ever.

"Does Hermione know? Or Ginny or -."

"They know now."

Brilliant, Ron thought as he grinned. Everything would be okay, the adults were involved and they would help fix things. It wasn't just a one man mission anymore. After all, no one had any idea what they were dealing with. Imperious? Polyjuice? Freaking doppelganger!? The list was endless and most of it he probably wouldn't be able to understand. That was Hermione's forte.

"Has he said anything to you? Or have you seen anything that might qualify for 'unusual' ?"

"How about everything? Does that count!? His voice, his posture... Sweet Merlin, even his bloody hair's learned how to tame itself!" Harry was like the evil upgraded version of himself, and Ron hated it. He could imagine that if the boy was ever a Slytherin, that was what he would look like. All smiles and compliments till he struck you in the back with the killing curse. "He, uh, he threatened me. I've never been so scared of him." Ron was a proud Gryffindor, but even he had to finally suck it up and admit his fear out loud.

Silence reigned. It was never a concept either men had ever even thought about before now; nor ever wanted to think about.

The conversation most likely would have continued, probably spiraling into a deep discussion about the good times they had both shared with the boy-who-lived but alas, the very same boy had very different ideas. He would have gotten away unnoticed too if it wasn't for a carefully placed tripping charm, courtesy of one Mr. Black. The whole house was littered with them, Sirius was no Moody but even he had been paranoid enough about a possible escape attempt from his Godson. An enraged cry of Parseltongue emitted, as a pair of legs crashed to the floor, seemingly attached to thin air; followed by a high pitched screech of alarm from the charm. All hell broke loose.

"Harry!" Ron cried, momentarily forgetting the situation they were currently in as he scrambled away from Sirius to get to his best friend. Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at the scrambling duo; The Weasley matriarchs stormed into the room closely followed by the rest of the children, Remus and Tonks. Ron was oblivious to them all as he now wrestled with Harry, the Invisibility cloak he had worn, thrown to one side as they battled for dominance.

"Get off me, you blood traitor!" Harry screeched as he flailed his bony arms from side to side, trying desperately to throw off the other boy and get to the front door. Ron was struggling to dodge the fists but the youngest Gryffindor seeker had never been particularly strong. The strength of a twig one might say. It wasn't exactly the hardest battle he'd ever fought; perhaps the most unlikely one though. If someone would have said he would one day be scrapping on the floor with one of his closest buddies, he would have laughed in their face!

Harry once again launched a fist in the air, this time knocking Ron directly in the jaw, a weak spot for all Weasley men. This seemed to bring the adults out of their stupor, as they all decided to jump in on the situation and help restrain him; Each grabbing a limb as the Weasley children rushed to their brothers side, Hermione included. "Bloody Merlin...BASTARD!" Ron howled, as he clutched his face in obvious pain as he fell back into the arms of the twins. Some of the colour left Ron's already pallid cheeks, as he realised that he had just cursed in front of his parents; he automatically looked at his Mother as she puffed up like a proud goose.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry Mum."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and went back to watching the struggling men and the aggravated, out of breathe teen. The boy had lost his glasses in the struggle, but glared furiously at his 'captors' as if he could see them with perfect clarity. The look on his twisted face promised pain, his eyes narrowed with outrage.

Everyone moved out of the way as Sirius, Arthur and Remus cut across the hall and into the kitchen dragging Harry, as he once again began to kick out to free himself. Harry was quickly trying to decide if he could take all three of them, the voice being mysteriously silent. Remus was clearly the strongest by far, but Sirius and Arthur weren't as small as he was, and Sirius at least would be faster than he was too; Dog reflexes and all. He figured if it came to a head, he should probably try and drop Arthur as quickly as he could, because then the other two might lose the heart for it and rush to his aid. In fact, Mr. Weasley didn't look like he had the heart for it anyway. Pathetic muggle loving fool. Sirius was willing his body to stay as controlled as possible when Remus, sensing where the situation was heading, let go of Harry's left arm and moved away.

Remus moved passed them, his eyes not leaving the younger boys sneering face as he plucked a chair from the table and slammed it down. The other two men dropped the teenager into the chair and shot simultaneous spells to fix him in place. Thick, tan ropes coiled around the chair and restricted any more movements. The fight won by the order, for now.

Harry sniffed. "How long do you think this'll hold me, mutt?"

Sirius stiffened, his mouth gaping. Did his godson just pull a Snivellus on him!?

"Long enough for us to get some much needed answers, Mr Potter. I assure you." Dumbledore said as he entered the kitchen unannounced.

"Bugger." Harry thought before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Such an amazing response! 1000 hits since I posted my last chapter! That's seriously ... Just Wow. I love to sit and write before I go into auditions and too see the responses I get makes me truly happy! Thank you all. Also, this chapter is rather dialogue heavy! I'm also sorry how long it took me to write a new chapter! Shouldn't happen again till the end of April then I'll be back start of May.

Now some recommendations if you like this story! -

1\. Stigmata by InferiorBeing

2\. Harry Potter and the order of the Light and Dark by Priya Ashok

3\. The Darkness Within by Kurinoone

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 **Bold: Parseltongue**

...…...

Chapter Six - Game of Words.

...

Harry slowly returned to the land of the living, his head pounding and feeling like a lead weight. Blood pounded in his head, as the teenager could feel a headache building behind his eyes. Continuing to feign unconsciousness, Harry studied the sensations his body was currently experiencing; intense itching on both wrists meant his arms were still tied to that goddamn uncomfortable wooden monstrosity. Likewise, both ankles were feeling in a similar state. The itching would surely drive him mad before any of the adults ever could. And, merlin! The heat! Everything felt sticky and glued to the skin below the material. He had still yet to open his eyes to the world, and was still extremely reluctant to do so, when the conversation around him finally began to make coherent sentences in his sleep muddled mind.

"Moony, he called me a bloody mutt! I haven't been called that since Sixth year! This has that greasy bastard Snivellus written all over it!"

"Well, actually as I recall, Severus did in fact call you a mutt when he came upon us in the Shrieking-"

"ALL OVER IT." Sirius bellowed, reiterating his previous statement, entirely dismissing Remus in his anger.

"He's been off since, he got here. What if it hasn't even been Harry this whole time. It could be some perverted, old-"

"Ron-"

"-Death Eater! It's like Scabbers all over again. Perverted old-"

"Ronald!-"

"-Smelly man, Polyjuiced to look like my best mate. Harry would never punch me in the fac-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Shut up this instant!" Hermione screeched, her voice projecting and echoing across the entire kitchen, effectively silencing every conversation in one go. Entirely embarrassed but thankful the monologuing had ended, Hermione cleared her throat and flushed a delicate pink, "Um...Sorry. He was being completely irrational again. "

It took every ounce of resistance Harry had, not to laugh out loud. So they still had no idea what was different about him; Speculation only. Nothing concrete. That was a good sign! He had awoken with no idea how long unconsciousness had had a claim on his mind, but it was good to know it hadn't been long enough to be rumbled; Not that they could have possibly figured it out anyway. That train of thought was not worth expanding upon.

"I think it's best you open your eyes now, Mr. Potter. It is impolite to eavesdrop."

Harry's eyes snapped open at hearing the horrifying familiar grandfatherly voice, eliciting several shocked gasps around the room before he settled his expression into a cocky sneer worthy of any Malfoy. The old man was closer than was wholly necessary; garish purple robes glittering in the dim kitchen light and twinkling blue orbs focused intently on his person. "You really do suck all the fun out of a room, don't you? Like a big purple anti-fun Dementor. "

There was no reply to the teenagers wit. Nor was there movement, save the swift vanishing of the Headmasters famous twinkle. Instead, a cold focus replaced it and the staring continued with increased intensity. Harry gulped; an automatic reflex to the change, before pulling himself together to match the stare with one of his own. He understand how bad the situation was, but he was damned if he would let the old goat think he intimated him.

 _"DO NOT LOOK THE FOOL IN THE EYES!"_ The voice loudly reprimanded out of the blue, causing the boy to immediately stiffen and rip his eyes away from the Headmaster; Choosing instead to look furiously at the floor instead. 'Where the hell have you been!?' Harry scalded back, but the voice had fallen silent once again. Great! Just bloody fantastic!

So now he had no choice but to face this alone. Harry knew he had failed his task to escape and this must be the punishment for such failure. If the brunette had had it in him to feel, he imagined a major freak-out would have inevitably been on the horizon.

"Can you tell me what you did to your Uncle, Harry?" Dumbledore tactfully asked in a gentle tenor, snapping Harry abruptly from his thoughts.

"Business trip." He replied popping the 'P' and grinning wildly.

"Your a bloody liar! He killed him, Headmaster."

Realisation struck like a bolt of lighting after Ron's unwanted proclamation. This was not the way to act around these people. He was already acting out of character and suspect to some form of enchantment or potion; arrogance and petty insults would not get him anywhere.

A plan B was required; Would innocence work now? Confusion? A sob story perhaps?

Harry carefully schooled his face into a fearful frown, widening his eyes and forcing fat hot tears to the cusp of his lids. It felt alien to him now to display such weakness but it was required for the deception.

"Ron-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean... What's going on? Why-Why am I tied to a chair? What's happening?" The show was already vomit inducing. Perfectly pitiful. But the reaction was gloriously instantaneous. Ron's face bloomed red with anger, while most of the women trembled and clutched their breast. They appeared to be fighting with their own judgement over whether to believe his act; limbs trembling with the need to rush forward and untie him. Sirius did in fact bolt forward but was held back by Arthur and Remus at once. Dumbledore stood stoic. This was something the young Potter could work with. "How did I get here? I was at home with the Dursley's... When was I moved?...And why are you hurting me?" Harry finished his performance with a pained whimper for good measure. The looks of utter distress were simply blissful to behold.

"Is that the last thing you recall, m'boy?" Harry nodded his head frantically, allowing the tears to slide down his rosy cheeks. This was too easy!

Sirius renewed his struggling once again, frantically trying to get to Harry. Veins were popping to the surface of the mans forehead before a low growl escaped his lips, causing Mr Weasley to jerk his hands away and Remus to tighten his grip to compensate. "Lemme go! Can't you see my godsons terrified!? What's wrong with you all?" It was true Sirius had been an Auror before his incarceration, but sometimes the man was a bit thick. Had Azkaban knocked a few screws loose? After all, it had been the same man who had privately conversed with Ron and conspired against him. Why would the man suddenly believe him now?... No matter, Blacks messed up head could help him escape.

"No! Don't!"

"...Moony?" Harry hurriedly choked, his tone betrayed and eyes swelling with more tears. Pretending to cry was taking a lot out of the boy and it was becoming hard to keep up the act. Stupid Werewolf making his life harder.

Remus frowned and pulled his long-term friend back from the bound teen as he discretely sniffed the air. "Your becoming a fairly good liar, Harry... But not quite that good. "

"What are you talking about! Why are you doing this?"

"I have to agree with Mr. Lupin on this occasion, Harry. You haven't quite mastered the skill. Although, to most I imagine, that act would have been rather convincing." Dumbledore nodded more to himself than to anyone else.

"What are you-"

"You see, when one is acting, one must consider all factors. For one, m'boy you are currently not in possession of your glasses, yet you seem to see quite well. Two, I feel Remus has already noticed your scent has continued to stay the same, his condition makes for a wonderful sense of smell! You still smell... Off was it, Remus?" Said man jerked his head in a nod, while Dumbledore continued, his voice growling grave. "But lastly and perhaps most importantly, Harry... Before the summer you did not have such a vastly dark aura."

Harry paused before erupting into peels of manic laughter. Glasses?! His lack of boorish eyewear had let him down? And his bloody smell!? That was something he never thought would let him down in this sort of situation. But what had confused him somewhat was the reasons behind why his 'scent' had suddenly changed. And aura's? What was that about?

"Well," Harry sneered, the innocence instantly dropping off his face. "It was worth a shot. You really should have seen your faces. Especially yours, Dogfather. Such emotion! It really was making me feel sick."

The gathered witches and wizards dropped their jaws open in shock with his shift in demeanor, but otherwise remained still and completely silent. Dumbledore chose this time to move further forward, those horrid beady little eyes analyzing every breath. Did the old git think he was a painting to be studied! A still life that could be admired!? "I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me. You won't get any answers by goping at my fine self."

"HARRY!" The muggleborn witch yelled, stunned; Her face pale and brown eyes wide with shock as she rose a delicate hand to cover her open mouth.

The headmaster himself lifted an aged hand, indicating he wished to speak. "How long have you been listening to it, Harry?"

Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger. There was no way he could have figured it out. No one would be taking his companion any from him. He needed the voice. He needed it's advice and guidance to make him a better wizard! But above all else, it was 100% his. No sharing or fear of removal or rejection. The voice would never leave nor would he ever let it be taken from him. All his life he had had nothing that belonged entirely to him. Thoughts of Dudley's hand-me-downs and broken toys from his childhood haunted him even now. Harry didn't know when he had become so possessive! But the feelings were so strong that it was hard to ignore.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you understand exactly what I am referring too. I have expected this for quite sometime, but I did not believe you would succumb to easily. Nor did I expect it to happen so swiftly and so soon. It is imperative that you listen to me here, Harry. He is not your friend. You have no idea what you are dealing with, you are blinded to what he is doing to you! You become more and more like him everyday..."

The brunette lifted a single eyebrow in confusion. The goat was speaking as if he knew his companion personally and knew enough about it...him to make assumptions and opinions on him. That was impossible, no one but Harry new the voice so well. Perhaps this was all speculation? A trick to make him reveal all his secrets? That bloody headache was building again, he really didn't need this right now.

Harry blinked several times to try and clear his quickly fogging mind, the pain building quicker than he believed was entirely possible. "I-I dunno what you...what your talking 'bout." He practically slurred.

"Harry! Harry focus on me, do not succumb. We can help you."

He was sure that the headmaster sounded more panicked than he had all night, but the teenager couldn't focus enough to really understand what he was saying. The building need to shut his eyes and rest was just becoming too tempting now. He could have sworn he heard his companion whispering reassurances, that when he awoke, he would be safe again and that comfort was good enough for Harry; he allowed his eyes to drift closed.

...

Sirius watched as his godson lost the battle to stay awake, his head falling to his chest with a soft thwump. The room felt tense as he looked around the room at the stricken faces of the order, their children and friends. Something was coming, he could feel it and knew he was right when Albus took a large step backwards and bellowed to get the children out of the burrow immedietly.

"Albus, what's going on?" The ex-auror asked, while Molly bundled the children into a protesting group and prepared to haul them away from the visinity of their best friend. If he was going to be anwsered, the reply was buried under the rumbling of the burrow as it began to shake uncontrollably.

Trinkets around the exploded in a shower of glass and China. Pots and pans threw themselves around the room as bodies fell to the ground to dodge them. Ginny screamed and clutched her mother tightly in fear, Sirius snapped out of his daze then and searched desperitely for his unconscious and bound godson within the chaos. This ensured he was right on time to watch as the conjured ropes around Harry burst into a violent green flame. Harry's fingers twitched slightly as his head began to rise once more, his eyes blinking open and settling in a blank look.

The kitchen grew hushed as the activity stopped as quickly as it has started. No one dared to move as the only surfing Potter got to his feet, flexing his arms and legs to remove any cramp from sitting for so long. Sirius unconsciously took a few steps forward till he was shoulder to shoulder with his old headmaster; Remus hanging back just beside him on his right.

Sirius noticed Albus drop his wand out of the corner of his eye as a cold look seeped into his features. No one else dared to make a sound, seemingly frozen in a protective crescent around the other kids.

"Harry?"

A sadistic smile ripped across Harry's face as he finally focused on Dumbledore. The smile was very familiar and Sirius couldn't quite place it till he watched as Harry's eyes Iris started to change. It began from the pupil, as blood red swirls leaked out and drowned the brilliant green till there was none left. Everyone recognized those eyes. Everyone finally understood how grave the situation has became and with that understand of Dumbledors previous words.

"Hello, old man."

"Hello, Tom."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Amazing response! I am so overjoyed with the reception I've had so far. Reviews are still on the low side but what makes up for it is the hit count! I want to say a big thank you too :- Gothazon because your enthusiasm and use of capitals seriously amuses me and makes smile!

Now for some recommendations -

1\. Blood Magic by Gatewaygirl

2\. Stranger in an Unholy Land by serpant-sorcerer

3\. Death of Today by Epic Solemnity

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 **Bold: Parseltongue**

...

Chapter Seven - Fear & Loathing

...

Previously on The Darkness Inside :-

A sadistic smile ripped across Harry's face as he finally focused on Dumbledore. The smile was very familiar and Sirius couldn't quite place it till he watched as Harry's eyes Iris started to change. It began from the pupil, as blood red swirls leaked out and drowned the brilliant green till there was none left. Everyone recognised those eyes. Everyone finally understood how grave the situation had became and with that understanding of Dumbledores previous words. "Hello, old man." "Hello, Tom."

Dumbledore's greeting caused Harry's eyes to flash dangerously and his body to tense up immediately; his lips disappearing into a thin white line conveying his fury. The old headmaster seemed tense too, but his voice had been calm and collected, this seemed to piss the boy off even more.

Harry's shoulders instantly relaxed after a few seconds of heavy breathing as a cocky smile lit up his face, a terrifying picture when coupled with the fiery red eyes so alien to his features. Without his glasses, it was almost as if an entirely different being stood before the crowd. A entity that thrived from chaos and fear, and someone that was all too familiar too the youngest Weasley. She had seen that same smile before, had been on the receiving end of it when she finally met her own companion down in the Chamber of Secrets, moments before she passed out. There was no denying the comparison to the young Tom Riddle, the comparison to Voldemort as he was now, with those glowing red eyes. Maybe the dairy hadn't been destroyed like everyone thought? That would certainly explain what was going on, but not how he could have gotten hold of it again. The tattered remains were in the headmasters office, she was sure.

"Wonderful set up you have here, Dumbledore. The formidable headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix... I can tell that this time your forces might last a little longer than they did last time. Must be that Weasley wench's good cooking, bulking all your pathetic little warriors up."

Ginny puffed up like an angry cat, at the blatant insult of her mother, as did the rest of her family, each complexion turning beetroot. It wasn't like they were not accustom in bad talk, especially with their fued with the Malfoys, but coming from someone they trusted and had taken into the family?... That hurt... Even if he were obviously not in control of his actions right now.

This reaction seemed to please the boy in question immensely, if his bubbling laughter was anything to go by. It was higher and harsher than Harry's laughter had ever been before, yet another indicator to an imposter.

"Reduced to petty insults, Tom? I would have thought that beneath you?"

"Stop calling me that!" He raged back. Ginny remembered near the end when Tom had told her exactly what he thought of his 'pathetic muggle name' and how he did so prefer his new one.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sirius suddenly boomed, looking more confused and angry than she had even seen him look. It was sad to see such a tormented man look, so lost and distraught. The Black had been doing so well with his recovery, but throwing an emotional wand in the works was really messing with his already tortured mind. "I thought we agreed he was being controlled somehow? Something he couldn't throw off! This looks-I don't even know what this looks like!"

"Why don't you tell him, Dumbledore? Why don't you reveal one of your many terrible little secrets? Explain to them who I am, and what it means for their precious savoir, old man. **I dare you**." The last part of the sentence was whispered in a hiss, once again very unHarry like in its sadisticness, causing the dreadful familiarity of it to turn most adults blood ice. They new that voice.

Dumbledore froze, what else could he do? He was at an ultimatum. Reveal the truth or continue his well intentioned lies. He had never meant to hurt anyone but rather keep them safe. Keep them all oblivious and maintain the importance of fighting in the war. With this new development their hope might be lost forever. Without their saviour, what really did they have left to fight for? But judging by the pale faces of those around him, they had already deduced the truth.

"Very well, Tom. You seem to have won this particular battle. Your attention everyone, if you please. I'm sure by now you all recognise the similarities to a certain dark wizard displayed before you. Tom Marvolo Riddle later turn Lord Voldemort. I must also confess to having intimate knowledge of this occurrence prior to these developments. In front of you stands not just Harry but a fragment of the dark lord himself."

Collective gasps echoed around the kitchen, before every wand was raised to point at the boy-who-lived. The entity within said boy simply smirked and held his head up arrogantly.

"The night the Potters were tragically killed, Voldemort unintentionally created what is known as a Horcrux, a terrible piece of the blackest magic. A horcrux is a piece of soul detached from the main soul and hidden in an object to ensure the immortality of its creator. To my knowledge this slither of soul would not be enough to influence Harry... But due to an old mans naivety, I was wrong. Young came into contact with another of Tom Riddles prized horcruxes, this one in the form of an innocuous looking diary."

Ginny shivered involuntary at the memory, before all eyes fell on her form briefly. Her first year was still fresh in her mind. Even all these years later. Memorable in the worst of ways. Her mother moved silently to her side and protectively held her to her bosom. The comfort was not as immediate as Ginny would have liked.

"Once the container was destroyed the soul piece sought a new home... Unlike my previous assumption of its destruction. This new home resulted in the reunion of two soul pieces within the mind of one Harry Potter. Thus creating a large enough percentage of soul to influence and control his very being." Albus finished his tirade with a heavy heart and an even heavier sigh. It had only been one of many theories of his, now turned reality.

"Very good, old man. Knowledgeable indeed. For the most part you are correct. I will not elaborate on the rest, for obvious reasons you understand?"

Ginny trembled obviously now, she was done trying to hide her feelings. It was Tom Riddle. Her nightmare in the flesh of the one she loved. Could there be anymore irony!? It was taking everything she had not to run out of the room in fear.

"It can't be true!"

"What do we do now?"

"Get out of my best mate you BASTARD!"

"RONALD WEASELY!"

"Merlin help us all."

"SILENCE!." The yell resounded round the room, and effectively shut the shouting mouths. Dumbledore would have continued on what might have been an empowering speech of hope and reassurance but was unmercifully stopped by crazed laughter. The youngest Weasely balled her fists, her fear turning into sheer loathing.

"You lot really are hilarious. Truly! But I feel our time together is drawing to an end." Harry's companion, Tom, grinned ferociously for a second before bawling his eyes shut in concentration.

Several things happened at once. Harry's wand flew into his welcoming hand, the kitchen once again erupted with the noise of falling instruments and loud cracks; it was as if the earth was tilting rapidly from side to side. As a collective, the group fell to their knees clutching their heads as pain erupted from behind their eyes, some where hit by the fallen objects, others fell into blissful oblivion due to the headache alone.

Ginny screamed from her position on the floor, head tilted to Harry as she watched him step over several unconscious body's on his way to the exit. He waved a mocking fair well before disappearing out the door completely. Before the redhead fell into darkness, she briefly wondered if she felt despair or relief at the departure.

...…...…...

Harry floated through the darkness, his mind feeling light and free for the first time in a long time. There was no pain here, no responsibility. It was blissful world of carefree drifting.

Sometimes voices permeated the space with desperate cries and angry protests but the teen ignored them all. He didn't need to hear them, it wasn't important. Well, it wasn't of importance until her heard his companions calming lilts.

 _"Its time to wake up, Harry."_

Harry didn't want to wake up. He wanted to live in the inky abyss forever.

 _"Not an option, boy! I fixed the situation you got yourself into and now it's time to return. I cannot teach you here, Young one "_

Of course! How could he forget! There was much to do! He was supposed go become strong and mould the wizarding world into the image he desired. That was his true purpose. As it stood, he had a lot to learn and now he felt ready and free to do so. His companion had freed him from what he called 'The Orders' clutches, and he was now in a safe enough location to begin his extensive education.

The images of his companions encounter flashed before his eyes, void of sound but explicit in its content of images.

A momentary pang of what he vaguely recognised as fear and guilt permeated his safe space, before it was gone. Completely unfamiliar to him as his memories of previous feelings were muted or erased completely. He should not feel thus 'guilt' for whatever had happened to his exfriends. They deserved everything they got for deceiving him.

"I'm ready." Harry replied as he was brought back into the forefront of his mind and body.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Just a note to say most of the lesson jargon is taken from wiki or other information sites. Also a modified Chamber of Secrets quote. It is not mine. Also please remember to r&r. I only had one review last chapter. It shall not discourage me but I do like to hear that people actually like what I write. But on the plus i have 5000 views on this!

Now for some recommendations -

1\. Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux

2\. The Second Chance - Epsilon Scorpii

Plot: Something's wrong with Harry. Its like he's a totally different person. Why are these changes happening and why hasn't he realised what's going on? Will it already be too late to save our boy hero? Or will the love of his friends save him from the darkness within.

 _Italics: The voice_

 **Bold: Parseltongue**

...…...

Chapter Eight - As The Tide Changes.

...

It is inconceivable to understand who you really are until you've spent time alone in isolation... Well not completely alone but you catch the drift.

This is what young Harry James Potter discovered after 3 months alone in what he could only describe as the ex home of Crocodile Dundee's crazy British cousin.

The mansion he had woken up in after his daring escape from the Burrow; all thanks to his ever faithful companion, was simply huge. The building itself was made out of a dark stone, veins of deep green moss threaded up the sides of the walls in an intricate pattern. The windows were misted over from years of dust and mould, the grand doorway was worm infested and crumbling. It was a dump, but it was the inside that held some intrigue.

The mansion seemed to be frozen in time, with luxurious furniture covered in a century of grime. Disturbing pictures hung on the walls of every hallway, depicting various scenes of distress and death; Animals rearing in fear, the poverty stricken begging for forgiveness and the powerful extracting their victims life blood with viscous glee filled eyes. Interspersed along with the paintings of torturous years of old, large stuffed animal heads hung on the cracked walls. Deer, Bear and fox, creatures that had at one time been thrumming with life, were displayed as trophies. Conquered beings. It was a house of horrors and Harry felt right at home. Anything was better than the cupboard under the stairs or the shabby second bedroom, once belonging to his lazy whale of a cousin.

After searching the entire property for a suitable place to sleep, Harry made himself comfortable in the luxurious library. A bed would have been much more comfortable but unfortunately, none of the beds where really fit for habitation. The moths, maggots and larvae would most likely complain at his sudden presence on their claimed mattresses. So instead, Harry slept on a plush green loveseat, that seemed to be years younger than the rest of the furniture. Unusually enough, the entire library looked as if it had been cleaned and lived in long after the house fell into disrepair. He was certainly not the first to sleep in here, that was for sure.

Further to this discovery, Harry also found a vast array of Dark Arts books tucked away in the darkest corner. Certainly interesting. He had first assumed this to be a muggle only residence, but the books pointed to a more recent Tennant... more on the magical kind.

"Where are we?" The young dark haired boy asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

" _That is non of your concern. Now tell me what you have learned from chapters 6 through 9."_

The voice had taken up the mantel of Dark Arts teacher a few weeks into his stay at the old mansion. It was a slow process, but it was coming. He could even start practising the spells due to the wards set up inside the library. Surprisingly, it was a very good teacher. Harry found himself learning quicker than he had ever done at Hogwarts... Hogwarts. The school year was well underway by now, with Christmas fast approaching. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. So far no one had discovered him yet, but the voice had confided that that was again because of the heavy wards surrounding the room. Another giveaway that a Wizard had once resided here.

"A Dark spell is primarily defined as any spell that consistently affects the object in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort. Good emotional connection with emotions such as anger and hate can supercharge these spells. Dark spells can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes and curses. These groups form a hierarchy, with jinxes at the base, hexes in the middle and curses on top. The further one ascends up this hierarchy, the more wicked, stronger, longer-lasting and less reversible the Dark spell's effects appear to be. The Unforgivables are the strongest known Dark spells in existence...as their effects are normally very powerful and their use requires skill." Harry replied monotoned. He had already been through all this weeks ago. It was so basic! He wasn't an idiot... Like he used to be anyway. He found enjoyment in books now. A certain level of pleasure.

 _"A juvenile description as always, Harry. But do tell me, why then, are you failing to perform even the most basic jinx?"_

Harry floundered. He didn't know the answer. He was doing all the wand movements correctly, the Latin was correctly pronounced. Why wasn't it working!? He felt the hatred... The anger and applied it to his casting. It should be working. "I... Don't know." He finally admitted. His head bowing in shame.

" _I do._ " The voice began and paused ominously. Sometimes his companion was a damn drama queen. " _There is still a part of you holding onto the Light. You must forsake it completely, for that is not who you truly are anymore. You have transcended to a new level of understanding. Of being, you must let go in order to fully embrace your new standing in life. Your core is changing and this foolish hold to the light is conflicting with the completion of your transition. You cannot be both. To be light is to be weak, to become dark is to become powerful. Remember that!_ "

It was an impossible task. He thought he had left that all behind months ago, but on a subconscious level, clearly he was unable to fully let go.

" _I can help you. If you are ready to accept my assistance fully. I assure you... It will change you into the person you should have been along. Trusst me._ "

"Do it."

 _"Are you quite sure?"_

Harry nodded his head frantically, his bangs swinging into his eyes causing a slight sting. He wanted this now, gods did he want it. It was about time he let go of his past and take hold of his future, "I'm ready."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a shooting pain raced from his scar and across his skull. He was momentarily blinded by the blazing pain, before the world exploded into colour and he collapsed to his knees. If Harry could see himself, he would see the thick, dark veins extending down from his scar towards his eyes, his throat and his heart. Red crimson bled into his eyes, mixing with the bright green. The boys skin grew pale as his imperfections were smoothed out to baby soft skin. Desperate hisses escaped bloody lips, as his body flew backwards into a grotesque and unnatural serpentine arch. Harry's delicate cheekbones cracked and reformed into a high aristocratic arch. His scalp burned as his hair tamed itself, and developed a slight curl on the tips. What was happening to him!? It was agony! He could feel his very being change, his thoughts morphing once again, his very morals blurring and emotions dampening till they were almost non-existent. Suddenly, he felt the pain melt away as he sucked in a breath and cracked his neck to the side to relieve the pressure built up there.

"I...I feel...Sssoo" The young wizard listened to his new voice with amazement. It was still his own voice; but now it emerged from deep within his throat with a sibilant hiss. Cold and eloquent. "I feel sso good."

 _''Of course you do. You soul has finally merged with my soul piece. Your body has found common ground with my souls self-perseption and changed you to accommodate what I remember myself to look like verses your own perception of self.''_

Harry frowned, his delicate eyebrows furrowing slightly as his Ruby eyes twinkled in the candle light of the library. ''I don't understand. Soul piece? Your a... Piece of someone else?''

A cold, harsh laugh permeated the sanctity of the large room. '' _Without my assistance, you really are an idiot. What did you think I was, Harry? Your friend? Your... Companion perhaps? No, no not at all! I am your worst nightmare, child. I am everything you ever feared. And now that the process is almost complete, I will be Harry James Potter.'_ '

''You used me. I trusted you!'' Harry was quick to anger. One of the only things he felt strongly anymore. Stronger ever than before this whole mess. It wasn't right, he knew deep down, but those thoughts faded as quickly as he thought them. No, this was what he had always wanted. A body, to regain his purpose... what?! No he had a body, had always had a body. Where were these thoughts coming from! ''Who are you?'', he whispered into the he nothingness.

'' _Think, Harry. Really... Who am I? Who have you misplaced your trust with? Allowed to dictate your every whim? Manipulated you to serve their owns wants in your most desperate hour of need.''_

The voice was different. It no longer was a source of comfort. It felt wrong, dangerous. ''I don't...''

'' _Think! Think Harry. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the Great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me all these years.''_

He had heard that specific speech before, in second year... In the chamber, when...no. No!

'' _Did you really think you could destroy me so easily? I reallt must tell you, I don't appreciate being stabbed my the fang of my ancestors Basilisk you know.''_

Tom Riddle...was inside his head. He had fallen for his charm and allowed him to gain exactly what he had dreamed of, only now it was Harry's on soul that was forfeit, not Ginny's. He also wasn't having his life force sucked out... He was becoming Lord Voldemort.


End file.
